Safety restraint systems for seats generally comprise a webbing or belt. This webbing may pass through one or more guiding mechanisms, which are used to properly orient the webbing. When the restraint system is in use, the webbing is retracted or extended through these guiding mechanisms. The webbing contacts the guiding mechanisms, resulting in the potential for wear with repeated use. The wear may be exacerbated when the webbing binds against the guiding mechanisms.